The Dress Shop OuranFruits Basket Crossover
by AnimeLOVER300
Summary: Haruhi has to pick up an order at a shop for her cross dressing Dad, Ranka, but she soon finds out the Sohma family secret after running into Yuki at Ayame’s clothing store they find out each others secrets and promise not to tell anyone else. Rated T..
1. Chapter 1

Summary -Haruhi has to get her uniform tailored at a shop her cross dressing Dad, Ranka, told her about but she soon finds out the Sohma family secret after running into Yuki at Ayame's clothing store they find out eachothers secrets and promise not to

**Summary -Haruhi has to pick up an order at a shop her cross dressing Dad, Ranka, told her about but she soon finds out the Sohma family secret after running into Yuki at Ayame's clothing store they find out each others secrets and promise not to tell anyone else. But a week later Yuki transfers to Ouran. Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club crossover**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran high school host club, and I got my idea and some parts for this story from, "****Coincidence" ****By The Anonymous Authoress**__

--

**Chapter 1- The meeting**

**Haruhi POV**

_I knew someone would find out just not like this_.

Haruhi was always doing the housework for the both of them: cooking, cleaning, shopping, and other miscellaneous errands all fell to her when her mother passed away. She enjoyed them; they made her feel useful and accomplished. So when her father had asked her to pick up an order from one of his designer "friends", it was nothing unusual. If you didn't count the fact that it was probably women's clothing to be _unusual_, of course. Really, knowing her father, it was probably something more feminine, pink, and/or frilly than Haruhi would have ever chosen for herself…

The Host Club had run late (_again_), so she would have to rush in order to reach the store before it closed. Being a friend of the owner only kept the door open for so long after normal business hours, and it was already nearing sunset. The tardiness the club activities of also meant that Haruhi hadn't had time to go home and change out of the ridiculously expensive uniform that was so easy to ruin and yet so difficult to replace. _Wasteful, rich bastards..._

She sighed in exasperation at the thought, once again pulling the hastily scribbled address out of her blazer pocket. If she had to get another uniform to replace this one, Kyouya-senpai would personally see to it that she was working as a host well into law school.

"Excuse me—" she began, walking right into the unfamiliar shop, mind still clouded with monetary figures and designer labels and homework and scary, shiny glasses…

"I don't even know why I bother trying to talk to you!"

_I knew it would happen_

Yuki shouldn't have been surprised. In a shop that catered to cross dressers, he should have known not to trust his eyes when it came to gender. Unfortunately, his brother had a way of clouding his logic. Tohru had yet again coaxed him into making amends with his brother, but now he had reached a point (as he had every time before now), he just couldn't take anymore.

"I don't even know why I bother trying to talk to you!" he snapped, making a hasty exit.

Storming out of the back room in a haze of annoyance-induced rage, Yuki wasn't exactly at his most perceptive.

"Watch out!"

Yuki whirled at the unexpected cry. Too late. He barreled right into the shocked boy Ayame had tried to warn him about. At least is was a _boy_, so he wouldn't have to worry about—

_Boom_.

**Thanks to ****The Anonymous Authoress for helping me get my story started**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch out

"_Watch out!"_

_Yuki whirled at the unexpected cry. Too late. He barreled right into the shocked boy Ayame had tried to warn him about. At least is was a __boy__, so he wouldn't have to worry about—_

_Boom__._

**Chapter 2 –The secret**

_Why did it have to happen?_

**Haruhi Pov**

"Oh No I bumped into someone I hope he's ok." Thought Haruhi

Then there was a small explosion and puffs of smoke filled the room and once the smoke was clear the boy was gone and there was a rat sitting underneath his clothing.

Haruhi then jumped up and ran to the man that seemed to own the shop and she said,

"Um excuse me do u know what happened I bumped into this boys and then a puff of smoke appeared and then a rat was there in his place."

Just as she said that there was another puff of smoke and a boy appeared in front of her completely naked!!

The Boy silently took his clothes and went to change.

**End of Haruhi's Pov**

_Why did it have to be us?_

**5 minutes later**

Haruhi is still thinking about that boy when he finally came out and said to her,

"Why are you a girl and dressed like a boy?"

"Well………" said Haruhi, "It's a very long story."

"I have a lot of time." Said Yuki

Haruhi tells the story about her breaking the vase and now being the dog of the Host club and while she's telling her story she's thinking, "Why am I telling this to a stranger?"

After Haruhi tells her story she says "Since I answered your question you have to answer mine." "Ok" says Yuki "What is it?" "Well.." says Haruhi, "Why did you turn into a rat when I bumping into you??" And now Yuki tells his story about his family being part of the zodiac

At the end of the conversation they come to a conclusion of saying that both will keep each others secrets. Now before Haruhi leaves she gets the order from Ayame and say to Yuki, " By the way, Im Haruhi I go to Ouran High School, please don't tell anyone about my secret and I won't tell anyone yours." Before Haruhi rushes out to leave Yuki catches her and says, Im Yuki and don't worry I wont tell anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

"By the way, Im Haruhi I go to Ouran High School, please don't tell anyone about my secret and I won't tell anyone yours

"_By the way, Im Haruhi I go to Ouran High School, please don't tell anyone about my secret and I won't tell anyone yours." Before Haruhi rushes out to leave Yuki catches her and says, Im Yuki and don't worry I wont tell anyone_

**Chapter 3- The New student**

_You now go to school here_?!

**Haruhi Pov**

**2 weeks later**

"Two weeks have passed since I met Yuki in the dress shop and I haven't told his secret to anyone. I hope he kept mine but we haven't talked since that day... Hmmm I wonder if I'll ever see him again." Thinks Haruhi as she walks inside her classroom.

**End of Haruhi Pov**

"HARUHI!!" Yelled the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, "what?" said Haruhi still thinking about Yuki. "Guess what" said Hikaru, "What do you guys want?" Said Haruhi starting to get very annoyed with the Hitachiin twins. "Well there's a new guy coming to school today and I hear he came from a commoner school! Oh and I heard at his old school he was called a prince!" With that comment the teacher told everyone to open their match text books to page 11 and go over homework. 12 minutes later there was a light knock on the door and the teacher said, "Oh that must be our new student!"

"Hikaru go and open the door." Said the teacher, As soon as the door opened Haruhi's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe her eyes it was YUKI! As Yuki walked in the first person he noticed was Haruhi, "I can't believe she's in my class wait but here she's a he... Ok got to remember that... Maybe I'll try to talk to her later."

**After class**

**Yuki Pov**

"Hmm I wonder where Haruhi is." Thinks Yuki

Girls Pass by whispering, "Hey you going to Host club today?" "Yeah, defiantly what about you?", "Totally I want to see if Haruhi is there!"

"Excuse me, says Yuki I was wonder where the host club was."

"Oh, it's you Yuki." Says the girl and blushes, "It's in the third music room." Yuki I think you should join and become a host!" the other girl blurts out.

"Maybe…" says Yuki not **yet **knowing what the, "Host Club", was.

**After 10 minutes of searching and asking 3 different girls where the host club was and the girls just giggling as the reply, he finally finds the Host Club**

Yuki then slowly opens the door not knowing what will be on the other side and as he opens the door roses come flying everywhere and is greeted by 6 guys and 1 girl (Haruhi), he is dumbfounded.

**End of Yuki pov**

"Oh guys it's just Yuki." Says Haruhi

"How do you know him?" Asks The Host club

"Well... says Haruhi…. "It's a very long story" adds Yuki.

"Oh Yuki let me introduce you to the Host club" says Haruhi

"This is Tamaki

This is Kyoya

This is Huney

This is Mori

And these are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru"

"Nice to meet you all, says Yuki, I just transferred here"

"I just have one question. What IS the host club?"

**How will they answer??**

**Cliff hanger ******

**Please Review**

**If anyone wants to give me any ideas for the next chapters that would be much appreciated!**

**I have a poll too**

**Who should Haruhi end up with?**

**Hikaru**

**Kaoru**

**Yuki**

**Tamaki**

**If you want to add more people please tell me!!**

**-AnimeLOVER300**


	4. AN

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews I totally appreciate them

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews I totally appreciate them!**

**If anyone has any ideas for what I should do for the next chapters please, please, PLEASE let me know. **

**All the tests at school are frying my brain so I have no ideas!**

**Help needed!**

**There is still a poll to see who Haruhi should end up with:**

**Hikaru**

**Kaoru**

**Yuki**

**Tamaki**

**If anyone wants to add more just let me know..**

**Please keep reviewing!!**

**Thanks you guys ROCK!**

**-AnimeLOVER300**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Thanks for all the reviews I TOTALLY appreciate it

**Hey everyone, Thanks for all the reviews I TOTALLY appreciate it!!**

**Chapter 4 is up yeah!!**

**In Chapter 3-**

"_Nice to meet you all, says Yuki, I just transferred here"_

"_I just have one question. What IS the host club?"_

**Chapter 4**

_Oh no._

"Ohhhhhh Yuki!" Said Tamaki in his "usual" voice**,** "You don't know what the Host Club is. Well I don't blame you, you went to a commoners school am I right??" _"Damn rich bastard." _Thinks Haruhi, "Well Yuki here we treat women like princesses, and WE act like princes." Says Tamaki. "Oh", "I think I get it." "_Who does this Tamaki remind me of……. oh right Ayame and Shigure… Darn, I came here to get rid of them and there's this guy who is 2 in one," thinks Yuki. _"But why is Haruhi here I mean she's a girl right?" Asks Yuki,

"OH, He knows Haruhi's secret!" yells the twins

"Hmmmmmmmmmm………"says Kyoya while smirking, "I think I have an idea"

"Yuki was it?" asks Kyoya "You know that this is your first day and you already have ½ of the girls falling for you." "Well to get to the point you need to join the host club."

"What?!" says Yuki, "I don't want to join."

"Come Yuki let's go get ready!" says Tamaki

"But wait!" says Yuki as he is being dragged away by Tamaki

**Meanwhile **

**Kyo, Torhu, Haru, and Momiji**

**Are wandering around Ouran **

"Hey Kyo did you just hear Yuki?" asks Torhu

"Well he said he had to see that Haruhi person maybe there talking in there, why don't

we check it out?" says Kyo

"Oh did u hear Yuki's going to be a host!" giggled one of the girl's passing by

**A/N- News travels fast around here ******

**Back in the Host club**

"Why do I have to wear THIS," asked Yuki

"Because…. We're doing cosplay!" said Tamaki.

Just then as Yuki was going to complain but just as he was about to Tamaki exclaimed, "Someone's coming!! Get ready!"

"Hello," say the host club.

"WHAT?! Yuki why are you wearing that and why are you here?!" asks Kyo.

"No reason stupid cat. I'm a host here." Says Yuki

"Damn Rat, Do you want a fight." Say Kyo getting in his fight mode **(A/N ha-ha)**

"Sure, stupid cat let's just get this over with", says Yuki starting to get bored because he already knows he's going to win this game. "Come on rat let's get this over with," Says Kyo. _After a few minutes of fighting Yuki knocks Kyo in the air and Kyo lands on a precious vase._

"Deja-vu." say the twins.

"So Yuki, Kyo I guess who will both become hosts till you can pay off the debt you owe. This is about 140,000 dollars, so I think you both should bring in 400 costumers each." Says Kyoya.

"_Wow, this is almost exactly what happened to me I feel bad for them," thinks Haruhi._

"What?! 400 costumers!? This is so unfair I can't believe this, this is going to be a total drag!" exclaims Kyo.

"Well why don't we get started then, Kyo you have a lot of costumers you have to bring in, Yuki already has a very long waiting for him," says Kyoya.

"What, Yuki has more people than I do!" Kyo fumes, "I'm going to beat him! Let's get started!" yells Kyo

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy and had to think what I should write. (Not the best chapter sorry) Also, my computer wouldn't work……But I finally got this chapter in ;) I'm soooooo happy :)**

**I've got a pretty good idea who should end up with Haruhi, and how it's going be like …..**

**But, I still need more ideas so if you have any I would totally appreciate them!**

**Just you tell you how the polls went:**

**Yuki-4**

**Hikaru 3 **

**Haru-2 **

**Tamaki 1 **

**Kaoru- 1 **

**Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**-AnimeLOVER300**


	6. Chapter 5

Lets just say Kyo first day wasn't going very well…

**Im sooo happy I finally get to do this chapter! I've been soooooo busy I have a research project which I should be doing now but I reallyyyyyy wanted to write this chapter! Ok let's start!**

**In Chapter 4-**

"What?! 400 costumers!? This is so unfair I can't believe this, this is going to be a total drag!" exclaims Kyo.

"Well why don't we get started then, Kyo you have a lot of costumers you have to bring in, Yuki already has a very long waiting for him," says Kyoya.

"What, Yuki has more people than I do!" Kyo fumes, "I'm going to beat him! Let's get started!" yells Kyo

**Chapter 5  
**

Let's just say that Kyo's first day as a host hasn't been going very well…. Well actually it's been horrible. He spilled tea on three girls, broke 2 glasses and a teapot which increasing their debt even higher than it already is and on top of that Yuki is doing great.

"Why am _I _horrible at being a host and Yuki is one of the best hosts there ever was on his first day!" Shouted Kyo. "Kyooooooo, said Tamaki. "I have notice that you are a little bit lacking in the host club while your cousin…. is a natural prince. Said Tamaki. "Maybe I could ask him, hmmm sure why not", thought Kyo. "Hey Tamaki can you tell me about hosting so maybe I could get better", asks Kyo.

**Got this next part from "Basket Case" by lilgirl**

"I'm so glad you asked! Hosting is a delicate process, which, if done right, can be a beautiful, artistic expression of a man's devotion and zealous emotions towards a lovely young woman!" Tamaki declared dramatically, as always.

"Um.. Ok?" says Kyo.

"Once you have learned to truly express your adoration to a young lady, you will be able to make her heart flutter in such a way that she will never forget you," Tamaki continued, oblivious to the odd stare Kyo was giving him. **(End of part)** "Well I guess I sort of get what you are saying…. I'll try it out." Says Kyo.

After Tamaki gave Kyo the tips of being a host he has been getting better everyday until he finds out something _much_ unexpected.

**About 1 week later**

"Hey Torhu, Shigure were home!" yell Yuki and Kyo

"Hey guys, how was school?" Ask Torhu

"Yes Kyo how have you been getting along with people at your new school?" Ask Shigure

"It's been good. But there are many interesting people, says Kyo talking about the Host club.

"Oh yes guys I had to tell you something……..Oh what was it… Oh yes Torhu, Momiji, and Haru are transferring to Ouran!" says Shigure very excitedly.

"What?!" Yell Yuki and Kyo.

**Cliff hanger!!**

**Lol**

**Hope you liked it **

**Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to write this... I've been sooo busy it's just crazy. But don't worry here it is and I promise I'll update more often during the summer! Please enjoy this chapter and review!! **

**In Chapter 5-**

"_Oh yes guys I had to tell you something……..Oh what was it… Oh yes Torhu, Momiji, and Haru are transferring to Ouran!" says Shigure very excitedly._

"_What?!" Yell Yuki and Kyo._

**Chapter 6-**

"Yup we're coming to your school isn't that just great?!" Says Torhu very excited!

"_Oh no Host Club," _thinks Yuki and Kyo at the same time_._

"_I have to find a way to fix this, she can't see Kyo and I in the Host Club, I don't think that would be good for either of us...I have to think of something." Thinks Yuki_

"Torhu, but wont u miss Uo and Hana?" Asked Yuki hoping that if he said that Torhu would decide not to come to Ouran.

"Yes, I know that I'll miss them but I wanted to see you guys. You don't know how much I've missed both of you," said Torhu with both boys blushing a crimson color.

"Ok I guess but there are a lot I mean A LOT of surprises there… Be carful.. But anyways when r u transferring?" says Kyo

"Monday!" Says Torhu very excited that she gets to be at school with Yuki and Kyo

"Oh great," Says Yuki and Kyo putting false similes on their faces.

**Monday at the end of the school day**

"So Torhu how do you like Ouran?" Asks Yuki

"It's big." Says Torhu.

"Yeah I know it was a little surprising when I came here but you will get used to it I just know it!" Says Yuki starting to rush to the club so they don't increase his debt.

"Torhu, Kyo and I have to go to our club so we will see you at home." Says Yuki scared that she might want to come check it out.

And just what Yuki was afraid of happening did.

"Yuki, can I come to your club, you haven't said much about it and I want to meet your club mates." Says Torhu very excitedly.

"Sure I guess……" Says Yuki while Thinking in his head, "_Oh no, this is not going to be good."_

**But sure enough Torhu liked Yuki and Kyo's club, not really know what it is about and she become the twins new pet which made Haruhi very happy but at the same time sad that Yuki's "friend" came to Ouran because she secretly likes Yuki and is thinking to tell him at the Valentine's day dance but this will be hard because Torhu came. So what's going to happen?? Drama, Drama, Drama, and more DRAMA! **

**Sorry this chapter wasn't that good but I have a great idea for the rest of the story and the chapter will be up soon I promise!**

**I'm finally over my writer block! YES!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!!**

**Thanks u guys rock!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ok this chapter is going to be good I just know it

**Ok this chapter is going to be good I just know it!!**

**: ) I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Just to let everyone know the last chapter was a filler chapter to lead into this part.**

**Sorry it took me such a long time to right this I've been sooo busy this summer but here it is!**

**I would like to thank my friend Miranda for helping with the story she totally helped me write this chapter : )**

_**It will be italicized when people think and bold and italicized for flashbacks.**_

**Also, Thanks for all the reviews I totally appreciate them! : )**

**Chapter 6-**

"_Yuki, can I come to your club, you haven't said much about it and I want to meet your club mates." Says Torhu very excitedly._

"_Sure I guess……" Says Yuki while Thinking in his head, "Oh no, this is not going to be good."_

_**But sure enough Torhu liked Yuki and Kyo's club, not really know what it is about and she become the twins new pet which made Haruhi very happy but at the same time sad that Yuki's "friend" came to Ouran because she secretly likes Yuki and is thinking to tell him at the Valentine's day dance but this will be hard because Torhu came. So what's going to happen?? Drama, Drama, Drama, and more DRAMA! **_

**Chapter 7 –**

**Valentine's Day**

**Haruhi's Pov**

"_Valentine's Day Yippee probably going to be another year of the getting chocolate then giving it all to Honey. Great. But this year there's going to be a dance and I'm going to try to go with Yuki I've been dropping hints all week. _

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey guys maybe I'll go as a girl this time and maybe go with one of you, you know make it different this year!"I say**_

"_**We already have dates," say almost all the host club **_

"_**What about you Yuki do u mind?" I asked with the cutest and most flirtatious voice I could get.**_

"_**Maybe I was thinking of asking this girl to the dance but I don't know if she likes me back or if she's just using me to get a date to the dance.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Wow, I'm already at my locker let me see I have chocolate from the Twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Kyo, and……. Where are Yuki's chocolates?"_

"_Did he forget about me…. or does he just not like me… No I can't think like that … But what if he likes Torhu and already decided he's going with her and not me," Thinks Haruhi starting to get teary eyed but as soon as she reaches the classroom wipes all her tears and makes sure she looks fine._

**Hikaru POV (Before Haruhi was at her locker)**

"Kyoya told me…. he told me that Haruhi was in love with Yuki and Yuki loves her back... It's not fair! It just not fair! We love her too!" I said with pain and anger in my voice.

"Hikaru, that's probably not true at all," said Kaoru trying to comfort me in my time of need. **(A/N: haha I just need to put that in there)**

"But it is. I've seen the way they look at each other. They're in love. But why couldn't she love me?" I ask myself and Kaoru.

"Maybe… just maybe we could make them fall out of love," said Kaoru starting to form an evil smirk.

"But how…………………. Oh I got it! Ok Hikaru we will take Yuki's valentine out of Haruhi's locker then when she's sad you can ask her to the dance!!" Said Kaoru

**Like 5 Minutes later and still before Haruhi has gotten to her locker**

"Ok so we'll take the valentine from her locker and then put it back in Yuki's so it's like she's rejecting him." Said Kaoru very devilishly

**Ok so the twins work out their plans and now they are in the classroom. **

**Haruhi POV**

As I walked into the classroom Yuki comes up to me and asks me if I found the chocolates in my locker, I was just about to say that I didn't get any chocolates when Kaoru interrupts us to ask Yuki about homework when I see Hikaru glaring intensely at Yuki and I. I was about to see what was wrong with him but the teacher called the class to sit down

BRING BRING BRING

As I hear the class bell ring I try to go and talk to Yuki but Kaoru just happens to need "help" with homework again so I decide to ask Hikaru what was wrong with him.

"Hikaru!" I call as he looks up at me I gesture him to come over

"What?" he asks slightly annoyed with me

"What was wrong with you in class I saw you glaring at Yuki and I?" I ask and notice he's starting to get a little nervous.

"Umm well………………." Said Hikaru stuttering

"What spit it out!" I say getting annoyed with him

"Well….KaoruandIwentinsideyourlockerandtookYuki'svalentineoutbecuseILIKE YOU!AndIwantedyoutogotothedancewithme!(translation- Kaoru and I went inside your locker and took Yuki's valentine out because I LIKE YOU and I wanted you to go to the dance with me.)

"_How do I answer to this I mean I don't like like Hikaru but he did ask me and I don't know if I can say no so ok here it goes" I think to myself as I take a deep breath_

"Hikaru… I will go to the dance with you." I say

**Now what's going to happen!!**

**The next chapter is the last :"(**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter**

**Also sorry if there r any spelling mistakes :)**

**Please read and review!!**

**-AnimeLOVER300**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the last chapter**

**This story has been sooooooooooo fun to write I hope I get ideas for more stories!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this!**

**I don't own anything! Except my IPod. Which is the bomb! : P**

**Please read and review!**

"_Italicized for thinking" __**bold and italicized for flashbacks**_

**AND HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 7-**

"Well….KaoruandIwentinsideyourlockerandtookYuki'svalentineoutbecuseILIKE YOU! AndIwantedyoutogotothedancewithme! (Translation- Kaoru and I went inside your locker and took Yuki's valentine out because I LIKE YOU and I wanted you to go to the dance with me.)

"_How do I answer to this I mean I don't like like Hikaru but he did ask me and I don't know if I can say no so ok here it goes" I think to myself as I take a deep breath_

"Hikaru… I will go to the dance with you." I say

**Chapter 8-**

**The Dance**

**Haruhi's POV**

"_Wow the dance is already here. I can't believe it really. Hikaru has been bugging me what to wear all week but I finally chose this wear a short chocolate brown dress with a darker brown piece on the waist and with ruffles at the bottom. I guess it looks pretty. Well anyways aside from the dress. Hikaru picked me up in a HUGE stretch limo, rich bastards. Well now we are finally at the dance and it's pretty much just an awkward silence between us. I really wish I went with Yuki."_

"So…………. Haruhi…. Would you like to dance?" asks Hikaru trying to break the silence between us.

"Not really. I don't really like dancing I think I'm just going to sit here for a little while longer maybe we could dance later." I say trying to put the best fake smile on my face while thinking, _"Sorry I don't really want to dance with you because I want to dance with YUKI!" _But of course I didn't really say that but I was thinking it.

After a little while I look over at the food table and see Hikaru looking a little pale so I walk over to him.

"Hikaru, are you ok you look a little pale are you ok?" I asked him

"Oh yea Haruhi I'm fi- blek" throw up says Hikaru as he throws up on this girl who just happens to be Yuki's date... _Im totally jumping for joy on the inside right now just to let everyone know._

"Hikaru, I think that maybe you should go home and Akira (Yuki's date) maybe should go home and change because your dress is a little… ummm….gross…" I said as politely as I could without hurting girls feelings. I mean having your dress ruined the night of the dance isn't a fun matter.

"Yea I guess….I probably should." Said Hikaru and Akira simultaneously

After Hikaru and Akira leave I saw Yuki sitting alone at one of the tables and then standing up and walking over to where I am sitting quietly. _"Maybe he just feels bad for me… or maybe he actually wants to talk. But probably not after I chose to go with Hikaru to the dance. Why am I so stupid!?" _But, I quickly fix my hair before he comes over.

"Hey Haruhi." His voice scratchy and awkward_... I wonder what he wants…_ "Well… I was wondering if maybe you would like to dance with me?! "_YES! YES OF COURSE I WANT TO DDANCE WITH YOU YUKI!! HE FINAL Y ASKED ME... But you know I wouldn't say that in front of everyone I mean don't you think that, that would be a little embarrassing. But maybe he asked me just out of pity. _So I just said_, _"Yea sure. Let's dance."

"_Thank God it was a fast song or that would be really awkward. But, with my luck. After just ten seconds of the song it turned to a slow song. I think the name was fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. I really liked the song... But I think both Yuki and I felt very awkward. I mean who wouldn't. But I really wish I could just confess that I love him. But then he would probably reject me. It stinks being a girl."_ I was thinking so much I think Yuki thought I was like out of it or something. So he started waving his hand infront of my face. _"I think I need to tell him I love him now._

"Yuki, I have something to say." I say trying to sound like I know what im talking about. "Yes?" said Yuki very polite as usual. He sounds like he's not embarrassed at all!

"I think that you really need to know this. Um well…I WAS REALLY JEALOUS OF YOU COMING WITH AKIRA BECOUSE…well... I LOVE YOU!!" Then, the whole room went quiet and all stared at me. I could feel my face getting a red as a ripe cherry. This is what I didn't want happening! But then as I lost hope because Yuki wasn't saying anything he finally said, "I love you too." And kissed me right as the first firework went off. And Guess what shape the firework was… A heart.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY!!**

**Please review!!**

**I love u guys!!**

**If you guys have any idea for other stories I could write… or a sequel maybe… If you liked it…**

**: )**


End file.
